Unlikely Conversation
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: On a very boring day with nothing to check out, Yotsuba finds her advice in a very unlikely confidant. [Yes. You will think i'm crazy.]


**Disclaimer: **Haha. Nope. Don't own Sister Princess. The only thing even remotely related that I own is my British accent. 8D

* * *

Yotsuba sighed and slumped down, her head meeting the table and dirty blonde hair falling to cover both sides of her face. She groaned, moving her head to look to the side. There, neatly in his cage, sat quite possibly the only thing in the world that could understand her:

"Mr. Watson, what are we going to do?" She groaned, propping her head up on her arms and staring at the bird in its cage. "Brother Dearest is gone … and he took Hinako, Shirayuki and Aria with him … Mamoru is out doing something athletic … RinRin's holed up somewhere with her inventions, Chikage's much of the same … but who knows _what_ she does …" She pondered a bit, biting her lip in thought.

"Karen and Sakuya are doing laundry … Kaho's practicing her cheerleading … Marie's sick again, Haruka's tending to her and Mami …. Who knows what Mami's doing." Another sigh was breathed. "That leaves just lonely, lonely little Yotsuba … who has nothing to check out." Yotsuba pouted. It was true, actually. In the passing days, the numbers of things to 'check out' have been little to none. When there _was_ something to 'check out,' it was normally 'checked out' in a matter of an hour at the most. This left poor, poor Yotsuba … well, without a hobby.

"So, Mr. Watson," Yotsuba breathed toward the small, water-filled bird in the cage, "what do you suggest I do?"

_Stop complaining, for one. _Yotsuba blinked, and then pouted again. "I'm not complaining! It's not my fault I'm bored!"

_But you are, __Yotsuba_

"It's not like I mean to!" And more pouting came from dear Yotsuba.

_Here's my next bit of advice. _Yotsuba leaned in closer, listening a bit more intently.

_First, watch out. __Haruka's__ coming and if she sees you're talking to me, she'll think you're insane. _Quickly, Yotsuba turned her attention to a book that lay open on the kitchen table, pretending to read it for information. Once Haruka was a safe distance away, she leaned in again.

"Okay! What next, Mr. Watson?"

_Next, start using your imagination! Make your own mystery! You __ have an imagination, do you not?_

Yotsuba blinked again, sitting back in her seat. "Well … why didn't _I_ think of that? That's actually a good idea …"

_It's a no-brainer, Sherlock. _

"Shut up!" Yotsuba growled.

"Yotsuba, who are you talking to?" Yotsuba looked up, wide-eyed, to see her Brother Dearest and three of her sisters standing in the doorway. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, just having a bit of a debate with myself, that's all!" She laughed, scratching her head as she did so, "I just can't seem to decide what to do today! Perhaps you can help, Brother Dearest?" Wataru chuckled.

"I just got back from the store with Hina, Aria and Shirayuki. We have a lot of groceries, and we could use some help carrying them all and putting them away …"

"I'll get right to it!" Yotsuba said, then saluted and rushed out to retrieve one or two of the remaining grocery bags. Wataru stared after her for a moment and shook his head.

"How does she have so much energy … I'll never understand that girl."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Jargon:** There's a story behind this, honest! This idea was spawned during a 4AM phone call with my very own 'Brother Dearest.' I'm involved in a production group known as Shooting Star Productions, and our very first production is going to be Sister Princess. I'm playing Yotsuba, so naturally … Yotsuba is instantly one of my favorite characters. I always wondered what the purpose of the drinking bird was, however … and we even had a joke that said Ruby(Brother Dearest)'s triplet, Desh, was going to be the voice of Mr. Watson. xD So Ruby and I were talking at 4 in the morning last night using cell phones, and we just thought it would be hilarious if Mr. Watson acted as sort of an advisor to Yotsuba. And so came this fanfic, which is, by the way, crack in the most British Way possible. LONG LIVE BRITISH COWTIPPING! Moo. British Moo. Mkay:D so now that ya'll think I'm crazy, I hope ya'll review. Yay! 


End file.
